black sheep
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Regulus Black was a black sheep, led astray. : Regulus!centric collection.
1. Platonic SiriusRegulus: Leaving

**This will be a collection of Regulus-centric fics for the Favourite Character Boot Camp Challenge on HPFC. If you have any ideas/plot bunnies for future chapters, please tell me in a review!**

**For the Song Fic Boot Camp (Song: Chasing Pavements-Adele, Prompt: Family), Favourite Character Boot Camp (Character: Regulus Black, Prompt: Hate)**

**Inspired by the song Chasing Pavements by Adele, particularly the lines ****I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over / Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements**

**ooo**

"Sirius, where're you going?" you ask impatiently. You know your parents and brother have had their fair share of disagreements throughout the years. Sirius is the unwanted son, the white sheep in the pasture that was full of black ones. He doesn't belong in the Black family, and he knew it. He never argued this point, it just made him want to stretch out his wings even more.

"I'm leaving, I've had enough. I need to get out of here, Reg." His grey eyes are cold with anger at his parents' most recent ream of insults.

"Sirius," you start, pushing back tears from falling. "Please," you murmur imploringly.

"Look, Regulus. If I could do anything at all to help you, I would. But you can't change my mind on this, I don't need to re-think anything. I've been going through this for long enough. I'm done with them, I'm out." He says this with a note of finality, and you know that you've got a better chance of convincing your parents that Muggleborns are superior to Purebloods than of getting Sirius to stay.

"Sirius, I know I can't change your mind at this point, and I'm not trying to. I just want to know what made you hate them so much. I mean, I understand, they've been awful to you, but they—"

"You can't even finish that sentence, can you? Look, Reg. I _know_ they're family, but that doesn't have any impact on my decision. They've put me through so much shit. You know I can't forgive that."

"I know. I'm not asking you to. I just… I don't want to live here without you, Sirius. Where do you even plan on going? You haven't got a place to stay."

"I'll find somewhere. Don't worry about me."

And with that, he was gone, and you were left on your own, wondering if you too should just up and leave. Your parents treasured you, you were their 'picture-perfect' child. You know that you couldn't find enough courage in you to turn your back on your family—all you had ever known. You didn't have that Gryffindor bravery to do that, so you stayed, but the thought was nagging in the back of your mind for years: '_Should I have given up? Should I keep going?'_


	2. RegulusNarcissa: Promises

**For the Song Fic Boot Camp (Song: Breakeven-The Script), the Favourite Character Boot Camp (Prompt: Smoke), and the 100 Word Exact Drabble Challenge (Prompt: promise)**

**Pairing: Regulus/Narcissa**

**Inspired by the song Breakeven by The Script, particularly the lines: What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you? / 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving / One still in love while the other one's leaving**

/

You _promised_, Narcissa. You said it'd be me and you until the end. You gave me your word, but now that's all far behind us. What do you expect me to do without you; how do you expect me to keep going when I see you with _him_ every day?

'We're cousins, Reg. It's just…not right,' you said. You told me that you and I together wasn't _normal_, that we shouldn't do this anymore. And now you've moved on with another man and I'm stuck loving someone who's already long gone.

Why didn't you warn me before breaking my heart?

/

**Word count: 100**

**.**

**If you have any ideas for an upcoming drabble/one-shot/freeverse about Regulus, please let me know!**

**I'd love to hear what you have to say in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. RegulusBarty: For Barty

**For Round 2 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (Song: Holy Ground, lyrics stated below), Song Fic Boot Camp (Song: Holy Ground, Prompt: Treasure), Favourite Character Boot Camp (Prompt: Key)**

**Pairing: Barty/Reg**

**Inspired by Taylor Swift's Holy Ground, specifically the lines: ****'We blocked the noise with the sound of 'I need you' and for the first time I had something to lose.'**

/

Frantic voices seemed to be clawing at the forefront of your mind: '_You could have done better'_ and _'Why didn't you make a respectable choice?'_ You knew that your parents would never approve. They had always depended on you—you were the one who was in Slytherin, you were the Death Eater. You had followed their dreams and wishes for your whole life. You hadn't had much to complain about; you thought they wanted the best for you, and you had no qualms against fulfilling their plans for your life.

Until, that is, it came to Barty.

You had become friends with him when you were at Hogwarts, but soon, your bond grew to be much more than just another friendship. When you started dating Barty, you couldn't find it in yourself to tell your parents—you knew they wouldn't understand or accept it. They had always planned on you marrying a wealthy Pureblood woman and having a son to carry on the Black name. You knew they wouldn't approve of your relationship, not even if it entailed you being truly happy for the first time.

You told Barty about your worries with your parents. You had always been their favourite, and in their eyes it was as if you could do no wrong. You saw just how quickly their opinion could be changed when you watched Sirius drift away from your parents. You knew that no matter how badly they craved the perfect heir, you knew they could turn their backs on you just as easily as they did to Sirius.

Barty was your rock; he was your reasoning when you were conflicted and your sanity when life became too much for you. You never kept anything from your parents. As a child when you were constantly around her, your mother could get you to tell her anything that was on your mind with a single look. Now, you feel the sting of guilt gnawing at your insides as you sit on your bed, your head resting on Barty's shoulder.

This seemed to be your usual position lately: you and Barty would sit on your bed, your head resting upon his shoulder as you thought about your parents and how (if you could pluck up the courage, that is) to break the news to them.

"Barty, I can't do this," you mumbled for what seemed like the hundredth time this week.

"Reg, you don't have to. We can just...just sit here if you need," Barty responded. He always said something along these lines. It was always something that he'd say to calm you down, to attempt at releasing the pressure that you had to hold.

"Barty, you don't…you don't understand," you muttered for the first time. You had never before countered Barty's consolations. These words had been resting on the tip of your tongue for so long.

Barty's face remained impassive, but you knew he was hanging on your every word.

"She…She'll find out. Somehow, she'll know. The thing is," you whispered anxiously. "I can't tell her. I just _can't_, Barty. Because I know if I do she'll do everything in her power to put a stop to it and _I can't be without you, Barty._ You don't realize this. I _need_ you." Your voice was quickly becoming frantic and exasperated. Barty was a treasure to you, a precious gift that you could never just give up. You couldn't lose him.

Your voice dropped off to a low mumble as you said, "I've never had something to lose before, Barty. Never anything I…value as much as this. And the one thing that she'll no-doubt try her best to take away from me is the one thing I care about." You didn't even know why you were telling Barty all this. All you knew is that it'd been bottled up inside of you for too long.

"Reg, listen," Barty said calmly. "Please, just—just don't worry, okay? I know it's hard. I _know_. I went through the exact same thing, I understand how you're feeling right now."

"You…you _told_ them already? Why did you never let me know, why didn't you—" you started, but he cut you off.

"Because, Reg." Barty turned to gaze out the window, but your curiosity had been sparked.

"What'd they say, Barty?" you asked gently.

"Well, Mum was…okay with it. I mean she seemed a bit upset that she wouldn't be having grandchildren, but I feel like part of her always knew…" He trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he relived times past.

"And your dad?" you asked softly, not sure you wanted to know the answer.

"You know how my dad is, Reg. He's too hung up on his 'pristine reputation' to give a damn about me."

"Barty, I'm sorry. But how'd he…_react_?" you asked, putting a careful emphasis on the last word.

"How do you _think_ he reacted, Regulus? He was pissed, okay. He started yelling about how 'I would bring shame on the family' and 'Why couldn't you have found some nice respectable woman to marry?' You don't realize how lucky you are that your parents actually appreciate you, Reg."

You had never really thought about that before. You realized that Barty was right, but it didn't make it any easier on you to hear. You knew that Barty's father was cold at the best of times, but you never thought that a father could put so little care or attention towards his only son. Your parents practically treated you like you were their only child, and you knew that one of the main reasons that they favoured you so much was because you were their last hope for a proper heir. You didn't know if you could bring yourself to sabotage the bond you had with your parents over your fickle heart, but knowing what Barty went through for you, you felt obliged to do the same. _For Barty_, you told yourself.

It was then that you realized that Barty was a treasure that was forged for you and only you. You were the key that fit his lock, and only interlocked could either of you feel complete.

You met Barty's eyes, they were filled with nothing but love for you, and in that moment, you knew you had to tell her. With a note of finality you stood up, saying "I'll do it." You didn't miss the smile that graced Barty's face. He was your treasure, and you were his. He deserved to able to shine.

/

**Major thanks to Liza who is absolutely wonderful and beta'd this for me and helped me with the last paragraph. I honestly have no clue where I'd be without you, Lizy.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
